El vacío en mi corazón
by AiRiLeE
Summary: Ranma ha sufrido un duro golpe, pero alguien le recordará que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde


" EL VACÍO EN MI CORAZÓN "  
  
POR: AIRILEE  
  
La habitación estaba bañada por la tenue luz de la luna. Recortándose entre las sombras podían apenas distinguirse los objetos que llenaban la habitación.  
  
La luz plata de la luna empalidecía aun más la piel de Ranma Saotome. Perdido en la oscuridad, centrado en sus pensamientos, se hallaba sentado junto a la cama, con las manos entrelazadas rodeándose las rodillas.  
  
No miraba algo en particular, porque ya nada dentro de ese cuarto le interesaba. Sus grandes ojos azules permanecían inexpresivos... aunque, mirándolos bien fijamente, se podía descubrir algo así como una infinita tristeza ...  
  
El reloj marcaba impasible el paso del tiempo, con un monótono "tic-tac", pero para el joven las horas se habían detenido hace dos semanas atrás. Todo esto no era mas que una pesadilla. Todo era mentira. Nada era real. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.  
  
Lo único que se repetía en su mente era que todo era falso. Y se esforzaba por creerlo... ¿acaso no era mas fácil que aceptar la realidad?  
  
Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más... ya faltaba tan poco, podía sentirlo...en su corazón. Y sabía que en cuanto se despertase Akane lo regañaría por quedarse dormido, por su culpa llegarían tarde a la escuela... Akane, ¡como se burlaría de él cuando le contase esta extraña pesadilla! Ya debía faltar poco para despertarse... estos pensamientos lo reconfortaban enormemente... En la oscuridad, su boca se curvó apenas en una triste sonrisa. Ya todo iría a acabar. Vaya sueño.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió, dejando entrar un rayo de luz que parecía casi mágico en medio de tanta oscuridad. Kasumi Tendo entró suavemente en la habitación, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, pero no dio con el.  
  
-¿Ranma?- susurró. Distinguió al chico agachado junto a la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos- Ranma, ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?  
  
-¿Cuándo acabará todo, Kasumi?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la joven, confundida- Te refieres a...  
  
-¿Cuándo voy a despertar de esta pesadilla?- la cortó él- ¿No piensas que ya debería prepararme para ir a la escuela? Akane se va a enfadar... y últimamente nos estamos llevando mejor... no quiero echarlo a perder...  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo, Ranma?- Kasumi comenzó a alarmarse. Aquello ya se estaba poniendo feo. Entendía que estuviera triste, todos lo estaban, pero el caso de Ranma era preocupante. Se pasaba día y noche en ese cuarto a oscuras, sentado junto a la cama. ¿Hasta cuando?- Ranma... -dijo Kasumi, aspirando una bocanada de aire- Baja a cenar, por favor...  
  
-No tengo hambre...  
  
-¡¡Eso es mentira!!- exclamó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia. Se dirigió a la pared y la tanteó nerviosamente. Al fin, dio con el interruptor de la luz y lo giró. La bombilla eléctrica iluminó toda la habitación al instante. Kasumi ahogó un grito al ver claramente a Ranma. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente.  
  
Ranma parpadeó cuando el cuarto se llenó de claridad. Hacía tanto que no veía luz...   
  
-Por Dios, Ranma... ¿Qué estas haciéndote?- Kasumi se arrodilló junto a él. Ranma desvió la mirada. Tenía el rostro demacrado, unas oscuras ojeras le surcaban los ojos, la ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía barba de varios días. Los que alguna vez fueron unos vivaces ojos azules ahora aparecían inexpresivos, perdidos, e hinchados como dos globos pequeños a causa de las tantas lágrimas derramadas- ¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas bocado?  
  
-Ya perdí la cuenta...ya no se nada- murmuró él, tristemente.  
  
-Escuchame bien, Ranma Saotome- dijo Kasumi firmemente- entiendo que estés desolado, ¡es natural! ¡¿pero que diablos estas haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso crees que vas a morirte tu también?! ¡¡Porque no voy a permitirlo!! ¡¡Te guste o no, la vida sigue, Ranma!! Pero tu...- tomó la mano del chico, pero él se la retiró- ¡ tu te estas negando todo y eso no es la forma de superarlo! ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Por mas que me duela decirlo... tu y yo sabemos muy bien que Akane no volverá...  
  
Al oír el nombre de Akane, los puños de Ranma se cerraron, con rabia.  
  
-Te necesitamos, Ranma, todos nosotros... y fundamentalmente... el bebé...  
  
¿El bebé? ¡¿Ese llanto que le taladraba el cerebro cada noche que lo oía?! ¡¿Para que lo necesitaba el bebé?! ¡¿Para acabar de destruirle la vida?! ¿Qué quedaba por destruir....? ¿Qué quedaba por arruinar...?   
  
-¡Te juro...- exclamó Kasumi, molesta- que mañana mismo vas a salir de una vez por todas de esta habitación!  
  
Se marchó dando un portazo. Ranma se incorporó pesadamente, caminó hacia la pared y giró el interruptor. La oscuridad se adueñó nuevamente del cuarto... así estaba mejor... el joven volvió a sentarse junto a la cama, como antes.  
  
¿¿La pesadilla era real?? ¿Por qué tuvo que sucederle eso a él? El bebé... ese... ese bebé que tanto ansiaban se la había arrebatado... era su culpa... ¿Acaso no había lugar para los dos en el mundo? ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué? ... se sentía tan vacío... su alma había muerto junto a Akane... ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida ahora?  
  
Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y inspiró profundamente, en un intento por serenarse.  
  
Si. Ya todo pasaría. Era seguro que se despertaría de un momento a otro.  
  
¡No!  
  
¡¡¡La pesadilla era verdad!!! ¡¡¡Era su vida, la realidad!!!  
  
Desde la habitación continua le llegaban los constantes gritos del bebé, que no lograba dormirse. Esos ruidos... ese llanto...  
  
Se le metía en lo mas hondo de su ser y le tocaba las fibras del odio. Hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciese involuntariamente.  
  
Se llevó las manos a las orejas, para no oír. Era en vano. Esa criatura no se callaba, no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué nadie iba a acunarlo?   
  
¡¡¡Que se calle!!!  
  
¡¡¡Que se calle!!!  
  
Unos minutos después el llanto cesó. Ranma se quitó temblorosamente las manos de las orejas y volvió a rodearse las rodillas. Suspiró.  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la oscuridad, inexpresivos. La luz de la luna seguía colándose apenas por la ventana. Nada enturbiaba la paz y la serenidad que había en las sombras. Las horas siguieron pasando y la noche siguió su curso. Los ojos de Ranma no se cerraron ni por un instante, permaneciendo su mente perdida en su mundo de fantasía, dolor y autocompasión...  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-Kasumi, no estoy segura...  
  
-Nabiki, creo que es lo mejor...  
  
-¿Y si se vuelve mas loco? Porque Ranma definitivamente está traumatizado...- concluyó Nabiki, mirando seriamente a su hermana.  
  
-Al menos lo habremos intentado, no voy a permitir que pase un día mas ahí dentro- aseguró Kasumi, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Ranma.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, y encendió la luz. Ranma seguía en la misma posición que el día anterior. Kasumi cruzó la habitación, decidida, y abrió la ventana de par en par, dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol. Ahora, la hermosa habitación se podía divisar claramente. Ranma la miraba confundido, como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Nabiki aguardaba temerosa en la entrada, enormemente sorprendida al ver asi al marido de su hermana. En sus brazos cargaba al pequeño bebe, envuelto en una preciosa mantilla blanca.  
  
-Bien - dijo Kasumi- Mira a través de la ventana, Ranma, la vida sigue- el chico la miraba sin responder- El sol permanece en su lugar, la gente sigue trabajando, los pájaros aun surcan el cielo, y nosotros estamos aquí. Akane se fue, Ranma, y quizá te duela por el resto de tu vida, pero no puedes encerrarte y fingir que es sólo un mal sueño... creer eternamente que pronto te despertarás... Si, tu adorada Akane, nuestra hermana pequeña, se ha ido con Dios... y, seguramente, en este mismo momento debe tener muchísimas ganas de regañarte, de discutir contigo... porque, Ranma Saotome, estas descuidando a tu bebe. Esa pequeña criatura que no has querido ver desde que nació es tu hija... es parte de Akane y tuya... Eres su padre, es tu deber cuidarla...  
  
Kasumi tomó a la niña de brazos de Nabiki y la depositó en la cama.   
  
-Bien, eso es todo- dijo, con voz firme- Vamos, Nabiki...- ambas hermanas se retiraron de la habitación.  
  
Ranma se puso de pie, sobresaltado. Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de una punta a otra de la habitación. Esa.. esa cosita tan pequeñita y frágil... fue la causa por la que su esposa...  
  
Miró a la niña con cierto recelo. La pequeña lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos celestes. Justo como los de él...  
  
Miles de sensaciones se agolpaban en su interior, indescriptibles. Se acercó lentamente al lecho y se arrodilló. La bebé bostezó. Ranma miró sorprendido los gestos de ese pequeño rostro. Inevitablemente, casi a su pesar, se le escapó una tierna sonrisa de los labios.  
  
Rozó con sus dedos la pequeña manita de la niña. Esta lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-Ho..hola, pequeñita...- dijo suavemente. La bebe se aferró de su dedo y Ranma sintió que esa aversión estupida que tenía hacia su hijita desaparecía. Esa cosita...¿era suya? - Soy... ¿Sabes quien soy yo?... seguro que no...yo... soy tu papá...- sonrió sinceramente, mientras dos lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos. No eran lágrimas de dolor, sino de felicidad- Tienes... mis ojos, chiquita, pero eres idéntica a tu mamá... ¿Cómo te llamas? Claro! Si aun no sabes hablar... que tonto soy, eso ya te enseñare mas adelante... ¿que te parece... si te llamo Akane? Mi pequeña Akane...- Ranma la tomó torpemente entre sus brazos, y la niña hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa- Debes perdonarme por no conocerte antes... pero tu papi estuvo ocupado, ¿sabes? Pero ahora... ya no nos separaremos, pequeña Akane... seremos tu y yo... para siempre...- la niña cerró sus ojos lentamente, quedándose dormida; sabiendo quizá que ese era el lugar donde se sentía a gusto: en los brazos de su padre. Ranma lloró mientras veía el angelical rostro de su hija dormir en sus brazos. Se sentía... diferente... ahora tenía una razón para vivir. Siempre, pero siempre, le dolería el no poder tener a Akane a su lado.  
  
Cuando su esposa falleció, por complicaciones en el parto, fue como si el mundo se derrumbara. No quiso ver a su hija, culpándola de la muerte de Akane, y se encerró en su dolor, pensando mas de una vez en acabar con su vida. Y ahora... Akane le habia dejado una pequeña... y no podía abandonarla...   
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
El colorido ramo de flores se destacaba en el verde césped. El cielo se le antojaba más azul que nunca, sin ninguna nube que manchara su majestuosidad. Ranma sonrió.  
  
-Ya se que vas a regañarme... Estuve mal, tienes razón... - Ranma miró las flores rosas, violetas y amarillas, las preferidas de Akane- Pero voy a remediarlo... te lo prometo... ¿sabes? Te extraño mucho, no te olvides de que te amo, nunca voy a dejar de amarte- murmuró, serio - Cuando la pequeña Akane pueda entenderme, le contare todo de ti... incluyendo tu mal carácter y tu pésima habilidad para cocinar... ¡ no te enfades! ¡pero debo contarle las cosas tal cual eran! -sonrió para si- Bien, volveré a visitarte el sábado... ya debo irme porque Akane debe almorzar... ¡es muy exigente, siempre tiene hambre! Cuídate, cariño...  
  
Ranma retrocedió de la tumba de su adorada Akane, y tomó a su hijita, que estaba en brazos de su tía Kasumi. Emprendió la vuelta al dojo. Kasumi lo miro, contenta. Volvía a ser el Ranma de antes, un poco mas serio y maduro, pero era Ranma al fin.   
  
-Bien, pequeña... ¿sabes que estuve pensando? - Ranma miró fijamente a su bebé- Creo que tu... tu puedes llenar el vacío que hay en mi corazón...- la pequeña sonrió- ¡Si! ¡claro que puedes! Tu llenarás el vacío en mi corazón... te amo, muñequita... te amo...  
  
Fin  
  
^_^ HOLA! Bien, espero que les haya gustado el relato, es un fic bastante serio en comparación de otros que hice pero admito que tengo debilidad por el drama... aun así, traté de que no se volviera demasiado denso... Bueno, me encantaría recibir sus opiniones, críticas, preguntas, comentarios y demás a: airileeh@hotmail.com o dejen reviews!!! ¡Nos leemos pronto! AiRiLeE 


End file.
